Where did it all go right?
by Yash Jacob
Summary: Gohan knows exactly who Videl and only after he develops a crush on her. Videl, on the other hand, has no idea who Gohan is until the first day of school. This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be the best you've ever read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I wanted to make it as long as possible. I won't be making many of these notes. Maybe once every few chapters. Anyways, this is to give you a little backstory. This is a timeline where Gohan beat cell but his father didn't die because he had barely enough stamina to Instant Transmission back to Earth. He didn't make all the way to the battlefield but he got close enough to land in some forest that the others would later sense his energy in. But thanks to Cell having saiyan DNA and having the intuition of all the strongest fighters on the planet, he was able to learn the technique with ease. Mr. Satan still took credit for the win and still got his usual fame. But he also dedicated himself to training in secret for the last seven years. In fact, he was stronger than Videl and was nearly as fast as her too. But he didn't keep up martial arts training. Buh-Bye!**

Chapter 1 : A brainbug

Normally Chi-Chi would have been drilling her son for not being home for breakfast, but today was an exception. Gohan was turning 17 and because of that, Chi-Chi promised that she would never yell at one of her children on their birthdays. Gohan and his father were out having a sparring match because Goku knew that being a martial artist and having saiyan cells inside you made fights much more fun. Luckily, Chi-Chi understood the thrill of battle and let the two off the hook...for once. She had plenty of leftovers which Goku and Gohan gladly snacked on.

"Were going to Capsule Corp for your party Gohan. It starts at 4:00," she explained with a hint of interest. Wondering how the party will go. After all, Bulma wanted to host the party.

The two saiyans nodded instead of speaking with a mouthful. It seemed as if _someone_ finally taught them some manners.

Gohan knew that today would be hectic and vowed himself to love every single moment. But as he was eating, something else crossed his mind. He thought back to a few days ago when his brother, Goten, told him to go buy something for him.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Big brother, could you do me a favor?" asked a sweet, kind voice of a child. He was smiling in anticipation, knowing his brother would do anything for him._

_ Gohan turned around with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. "What do you want?" _

_ "Well, I saw this ad on TV for a new book on the world of business. I was curious because we live in the middle of nowhere. Could you go buy the book for me? The title is "Starting with a Stone" written by Hercule Satan."_

_ Gohan pondered that name for a second. There was no denying that all of the Z Fighters hated the so called "champ". None of them cared that he took the credit, but they all were pissed that he said that their abilities were all tricks. Gohan was tempted to say no to the child, but sucked it up and nodded his head. He figured this would be an excuse to go visit his friends._

_ Gohan soon realised that his problem was where the book could be bought instead of who wrote it. It turns out, Mr. Satan only wanted the book to be sold in his hometown, Satan City. As Gohan groaned when he heard that. 'Now I have to deal with being so close to this fool!' he thought as he flew towards a forest nearby Satan City, trying not to get caught flying and raise questions about Mr. Satan and the Z Fighters. Upon entering the city, he saw statues, billboards, and fountains all revolving around Mr. Satan. 'Of course.' Gohan thought. Something told him this was going to be an annoying adventure._

_ When he got near the bookstore, he saw a group of police officers were hiding behind cars. He was about to find a spot where no one could see him so he could transform and take down the four armed men when something amazing happened. He saw a girl, a cute one at that, jump into action, taking down two of the men with one sudden burst, following up with a quick slide into a jump. Proceeding to kick one of the men in the neck. Landing on the ground, she rushed forward and seemed to put all her power into a shot to the solar plexus. Knocking the man up against the wall, dazing him. Clearly not ready for her jump kick to his nose, the impact caused it to bleed a few seconds later as it was broken. Deciding to end this, the girl jumped again and put some serious power behind a kick using the toe end of her boots to hit the man's temple, knocking him out. Jumping into her jetcopter, she left as quickly as she came._

_ Following the scenes that just transpired, Gohan couldn't help having a tint of red on his cheeks. She may have been small but she sure seemed powerful. He liked how the pigtails looked on her, but he couldn't stop wondering about what she would look like with short hair._


	2. It's time to partay!

Chapter 2 : It's time to partay!

Though Goku lived mostly from society and couldn't tell when most people were up to something, he knew something about Gohan was off and Goku had recently tricked Gohan so he could read his son's mind without being caught. He was shocked to find out that it was a girl troubling Gohan. '_I don't think Gohan realises that this might be the love of his life._' He kept repeating that to himself, not thinking that it was wrong to think this. Afterall, the girl reminded him of his wife.

Goku came to a decision to keep his thoughts to himself. He decided to let this one playout he wasn't even planning on telling Chi-Chi until Gohan confessed his feelings for the girl to them. With that, Goku wanted to put on something nice that normal people would put on if they were in a city. But decided to put on a blue uwagi and yellow zubon(the shirt and pants of a traditional karate gi)with a white belt and a pair of black vans. Basically preparing for the spar that Vegeta would most likely demand from the younger saiyan. Chi-Chi had decided that everyone should show up in something with blue color. Vegeta had a smirk on his face when Bulma told him because blue was right up his alleyway. Chi-Chi decided to wear a nostalgic blue cheongsam with the red lining. While Gohan wore a navy blue v-neck shirt with a ripped style jeans. Goten had his clothes picked out by his mother, basically wearing a standard blue t-shirt with white shorts.

Everyone that was coming to this special party knew exactly what to expect, mostly because Bulma Briefs was throwing it. Chi-Chi really wanted to but eventually gave it up because she knew that Bulma throwing the party meant that she could just focus on getting great gifts and looking good with the limited money they had. She looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 4:00, the time they were told to be at Capsule Corp. She decided that now was the time to leave and ordered everyone to meet up in the living room.

"Time to go boys!" she yelled, exiting the door of the bedroom having Goku following close behind.

The two boys didn't even say a word as they casually got out of their rooms with nothing in hand. All the presents that were bought were already taken to Capsule Corp. Having all gotten into the living room, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten put a hand on Goku's back as he Instant Transmissioned his way into the 8 acre sized backyard that was used for all the personal parties. Surprisingly, Vegeta was already there, helping Bulma arrange the trays of food, half of the time trying to sneak some of it into his mouth. Bulma noticed the four and went over to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to the 17th annual celebration of Gohan's birthday. I see you are all on the guest list and have brought the guest of honor. Please feel free to take a drink as we wait for the member from the 'Saviors of the Earth' club arrive." Bulma said with a very convincing medieval accent.

The three males decided to chuckle while Chi-Chi replied in a royal accent, "But of course, _Princess_ Bulma." The two girls looking over to the Prince with smug faces. The Prince just simply grunted and walked into the biggest house in West City. Though being parents, Vegeta didn't understand the point of marriage until a year ago. It took 8 months for the two to prepare for the wedding with seven wedding planners. They had a private ceremony and though happening four months ago, Bulma and Chi-Chi are relentless with the jokes.

"So Bulma, how is everything?" Chi-Chi asked, knowing that her best friend's life has been hectic for the last few months.

"Between the super long at home honeymoon, working with my father on improving the capsule homes, making sure this day is perfect, and Trunks, I would say that I really have been all tied up. I really need a vacation, probably one with Vegeta and Trunks."

"Well, summer is right around the corner, maybe you could visit a colder place."

As Bulma and Chi-Chi continued to talk about their with each other. Goku, Gohan, and Goten took the time to find something to eat from the "saiyan side" of the buffet table. While Goku and Goten chowed down, Gohan just picked at his food. He still hadn't forgotten about that whole crime scene. More specifically, the girl/hero that involved. From her petite frame, to her tight legs, to the way she looked so cute with her annoyed face. She was clearly a fighter in Gohan's mind was a necessary. His thoughts were shortly abrupted by a hand crashing down on his back. He turned around and was met with Krillin's smiling face.

"Gohan! How come you're seventeen and you are already twice as tall as me!" Krillin joked, even if it hurts his own pride. He luckily didn't pick up Gohan's flustered face when he turned around.

"Don't feel bad at all Krillin, you're still big in the _important _areas." Android 18 said out of nowhere. Both guys had a hint of red on their cheeks.

Goku, finally noticing his best friend(mostly because his snack was almost done), began to chat a little while finishing three turkey legs. While 18 went over to where Bulma and Chi-Chi were. Leaving Goten and Marron to go find Trunks and giving Gohan some time to eat. In the next 15 minutes, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, and Master Roshi show up. Gohan had already finished his snack and began to talk with Piccolo.

Despite having six aliens in the group, anyone looking on would have seen nothing more than a gathering of some of the closest friends. They were all happy at that very moment. Between the children running around and the adults all reminiscing on old memories, nothing was wrong. The party went on with some embarrassing dancing and about thirty presents opened. There was a few lines from Yamcha that peeked Gohan's interests.

"You know, I flew over to _Satan_ _City_ the other day to go meet someone to discuss my contract with the West City Cruisers," Yamcha began to talk. "What I was shocked to find out that they have a hero patrol. I asked around and discovered that the supposed 'Champ' had a child named Videl. I also learned that she is a better fighter than her father."

A mixture of faces torn between disgust and anger of the mention of Mr. Satan, but at the same time faces with satisfaction that someone in that family is some sort of hero. While Gohan's was one with shock and happiness to finally know her name. Gohan had a lot of research ahead of him.


End file.
